Mongrel
by Sop12345d
Summary: While investigating Dragon Island one day with the teens, he finds the impossible... An albino night fury! But this dragon is not who she seems... Meanwhile, Dagur is forming a new plan to get Toothless all to himself. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This fanfic will be kinda short, but I'll make a sequel. Enjoy! It's a "half human, half dragon" fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. Dreamworks does. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup sighed heavily as he and his fellow Dragon Riders approached Dragon Island. They (him, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs) had been told to go investigate Dragon Island because of some "weird, pained screeching" Mulch and Bucket, two Viking fishermen, had heard last night while hauling in the last catch of fish before winter. It was now approximately two weeks until the first snow set in and from there it would only get worse for Berk, Hiccup's home. Blizzards, hail, treacherous ice... It made the young Viking shiver just to think about it. Already it was starting to get chilly out and he was wishing now that he'd worn his extra thick fur vest like his father, Stoick the Vast (and Chief of the tribe) had told him to. Oh well. The screeching was probably nothing, anyway. Mulch and Bucket could've easily confused the pained screech with a regular dragon screeching.<p>

"I'm bored," proclaimed Snotlout, Hiccup's cousin. _Not again_, he thought. _He's been complaining since we left._

"We're almost there," he said, trying to pacify Snotlout. And they were, anyway. Hiccup could see the rocky land mass they had dubbed Dragon Island (for its many species of dragons, obviously) on the horizon. Soon, the teens had landed and dismounted their dragons (or _dragon_, in Ruff and Tuff's case; they rode a two-headed Hideous Zippleback named Barf and Belch); Ruffnut and Tuffnut were bickering again, but Hiccup tuned them out and scanned the beach. Just as he had expected, there were no signs of any injured dragons. If there had been a fight between two dragons, there would have been signs of a struggle, such as broken trees and scorch marks on the ground. But the shore was pristine.

Hiccup was about to tell the group not to bother going further inland to search for the injured dragon since there probably wasn't one when the twins started at it again.

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" asked Ruffnut angrily, her eyes flashing.

"So what if I did?" Tuffnut asked, leaning towards her with his arms crossed menacingly.

His answer was a punch to the nose, which started to bleed heavily. Tuffnut clutched his nose while jumping up and down in pain and crying out, "Oh, I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" over and over again. Snotlout and Ruffnut laughed while Fishlegs looked nervously at Astrid, who was frowning disapprovingly at them.

Suddenly, Toothless perked up and ran straight inland. "Toothless! Where are you going, bud?" Hiccup asked his dragon. Toothless just ignored his rider and continued to sprint away from the teens and their dragons, seemingly following a scent.

_Why would he just leave?_ Hiccup thought. But his musings about Toothless were interrupted by Toothless himself, for the next thing Hiccup knew, Toothless had come running back to the shore, panting heavily. However, upon noticing Hiccup staring, bewildered, at him, the Night Fury galloped over to his rider, bit his sleeve and dragged Hiccup away from the group. "Woah! Toothless! Where are we going?" Hiccup asked, pulling back. But Toothless just crooned and pulled on his sleeve harder, nearly causing Hiccup to fall flat on his face. Catching himself, Hiccup looked back at his friends, who simply shrugged and made to follow. It's not like they were busy or anything.

So Hiccup allowed his dragon to drag him further and further away, retracing Toothless' path from when he'd run away earlier. Finally, they arrived at a big, black rock. "Your dragon's an idiot," said Tuffnut, gloating. "There's nothing here."

Toothless just snapped his tail fin at the arrogant boy while leading Hiccup around the rock to the back. What Hiccup saw made his stomach drop.

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffhanger! So how** **did you like it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD; Dreamworks does. I only own my OC.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes. At his feet, half covered in leaves and dirt, was a white Night Fury! He saw the others immediately stop in their tracks out of shock out of the corner of his eye, but he ignored them. A Night Fury! A real, live Night Fury!<p>

Hiccup had thought that Toothless was the last of his kind, but now he wasn't so sure. He bent down and reached to touch it, but the white dragon's eyes suddenly opened and it growled at him threateningly. However, Hiccup didn't stop reaching for the dragon because of the growling; he stopped because of how odd the Night Fury's eyes were. They were red with a round pupil and surrounded by white, like a human's eyes. However, the eyes were still the same size as Toothless'. Looking into those eyes, Hiccup couldn't help but feel like there was someone staring back at him. Not just a dragon, but something _more_.

Glancing back at his friends, the young Viking could see that they were feeling weirded out too. However, the dragons were all drawing closer, sniffing the white dragon curiously. The new dragon snarled at them and they drew back. "Hey, it's ok," Hiccup told the dragon soothingly, coming to his senses and trying to calm the dragon down. It obviously felt threatened, but it stayed lying down. If it really felt threatened, it would've sprung up by now and probably attacked or flown away. Finally, Hiccup came to a conclusion: the dragon was injured.

At first glance, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the white Night Fury. But, as Hiccup brushed off the leaves and dirt (despite the increase in menacing growls), he saw a fairly deep gash on the dragon's side. It looked like a large claw had made the gash, so Hiccup presumed that this dragon had gotten into a fight (probably with a Monstrous Nightmare, by the size of the gash) and had crash landed here.

Seeing the gash, Hiccup realized that they had to somehow get this dragon back to Berk for healing, or the wound would bleed out or get infected. He told Astrid quietly to fly back to Berk and bring a boat and Gothi, the village elder and healer. Astrid nodded, understanding that this dragon needed help right away, and took off on Stormfly.

When Astrid had left, Hiccup turned back to the white Night Fury, hoping to train it before the boat got here. Gesturing for the others to stand back, which they did, to Hiccup's surprise, he held out one hand a few inches from the dragon's face, closed his eyes and turned his head the other way. He was trusting the dragon with his life in the hope that the dragon would trust him with his. Or hers. If it wanted, the Night Fury could hit him with a plasma blast and he'd be torched on the spot. But instead of being rewarded with a snout to the palm like he usually was when a dragon showed that it trusted him, Hiccup felt someone sniffing at his hand curiously. He didn't turn his head, but he knew that it was the Night Fury getting used to his scent. Finally, the white dragon pressed its head into the palm of his hand. Hiccup sighed with relief and turned back to the white dragon. The dragon stared back, them started scanning the others with its odd eyes. When it seemed that it had deemed Hiccup's friends and dragons harmless, it turned back to Hiccup. Hiccup scratched the dragon's big head absentmindedly, trying to come up with a good name for it. Oh! He'd call it Whitewash, after its pure white scales. He didn't know where the name Whitewash had come from, but it just seemed right.

"Hey, how about I name you Whitewash?" he asked the dragon. The dragon snorted, but didn't refuse the name, so Whitewash it was. A few minutes later, they heard the flapping of wings overhead and saw Astrid arriving on Stormfly with Gothi behind her. The pair landed and Astrid led the elder to the injured dragon. Hiccup drew Astrid aside as Gothi began disinfecting the gash.

"Did you bring a boat?" Hiccup asked urgently. Even with Gothi's care, Whitewash still needed a place to stay out of the elements and away from wild dragons.

He sighed with relief when Astrid nodded. "Gobber and your dad are on their way too," she commented. Hiccup felt even more relieved. His father, the Chief of Berk, and Gobber, who had a large amount of dragon knowledge, were perfect for this job. Hiccup was still kind of in a state of shock from finding a Night Fury; a white one, at that.

A few minutes later, Gothi had finished with disinfecting the wound and wrapping in in bandages. A horn sounded the arrival of a ship on the shore of Dragon Island. Stoick and Gobber had arrived. Hiccup went to Whitewash and asked the dragon softly, "Can you stand up? We need to get you on our ship so we can take you back home with us and take care of you." Whitewash nodded and slowly got up on his (or her) paws and shakily started walking towards the shore. Toothless crooned and let Whitewash support his or her weight on him, making Hiccup smile. Toothless seemed to be warming up the new dragon.

Finally, the group reached the Berkian ship and helped Whitewash on board, no thanks to Stoick and Gobber, who were standing there staring at the white dragon with mouths agape in shock and wonder. When the white dragon had been secured on deck, Hiccup and Toothless stayed with Whitewash on the boat instead of flying back to Berk like the other riders so he could comfort and assure Whitewash on their way home.


End file.
